Many devices related to paying and receiving money—such as a Point-of-Sales (POS) terminal, a settlement terminal, or an automatic teller machine (ATM)—include a receipt printer. In general, the receipt printer conveys a strip-shaped sheet to a receipt issuing port and prints a received amount or the like with a printing head. The receipt printer cuts the printed sheet in front of the issuing port with a cutter and issues the receipt. However, if the receipt is completely cut, there is a concern that the receipt falls from the issuing port and is lost. Therefore, there is known a receipt printer which prevents the receipt from falling from the issuing port by performing partial cutting by which the sheet is partially cut without performing full cutting.
The receipt issued with the partial cutting is separated, for example, when a user pulls a tip thereof and detaches the receipt from the remaining sheet. Thus, as long as the user does not detach the receipt from the sheet, the receipt remains in the issuing port while still connected to the sheet.
In particular, in a semi-self-service type settlement terminal, a self-service type POS terminal, or the like, if the user for whom the receipt is issued does not take the receipt, the receipt remains in the issuing port, which creates a problem for the next user. Therefore, it may be necessary for a staff member to remove the remaining receipt before the next user uses the terminal. It is also conceivable to install a device, separate from the receipt printer itself, for collecting the receipt left in the issuing port. However, such a device is not desirable due to extra equipment cost.